


Strings of Past

by atpaesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exes, Guitars, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song: Ghost of You (5 Seconds of Summer)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atpaesthetic/pseuds/atpaesthetic
Summary: Hinata has been trying so hard to forget Kenma. He's been focusing with his friends and their band - Sol. But what will he do if the person who left and scarred him, returns.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	Strings of Past

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to play Ghost of You - 5sos while reading. Enjoy <33

It was a sunny day and hinata woke up cheerfully – just like always. _Good morning_ he mumbled to himself. He went out of his bed and walked straight to the kitchen. He smelled the bacon and egg coming from the area. _Must be tobio,_ he thought again.

Tobio faced him “You’re awake, morning.” He greeted with a smile.

Hinata sat down the kitchen stool and rest his head onto the counter. “Morning.” He lazily replied.

“Are you coming to school today?” Tobio asked.

Hinata lift his head up, “Of course, why would I skip?” he said and looked at his best friend’s eyes.

Tobio, on the other hand, examined hinata’s expression. Trying to look for any sign of pain that can be visible to the latter’s eyes.

Then hinata remembered, it’s _that day_ today. That’s probably why tobio is in his unit today, the latter is making sure that hinata would be okay today, or hinata can be wasted and his bestfriend will always be there. He shook his head and smiled a little. “I’m fine tobio, I’m going to school today.”

Tobio sighed in relief. It’s been years – I’m glad he’s already okay or so I thought. “Good, we’ll go to school together. Eat this and go take a shower.” Tobio said and brought the food on the counter.

Hinata rolled his eyes because of his bestfriend’s attitude. “Fine.” He retorted.

***

After a while, they’re already on their way to school. It was a sunny morning so they decided to walk. The two of them enjoys the streets of Tokyo as they make their way to Karasuno High School.

After a long walk, they finally arrived at their school. Their friends, yamaguchi, tsukki and akira were sitting on the field waiting for them to arrive.

“The two of you are late again.” Tsukki said and rolled his eyes.

“Shoyo, why are you here?” Akira asked him.

“Huh? What do you mean? Shoyo is here because we have class?” Yamaguchi answered the question.

“But it’s – “

Akira was cut off by tsukkishima. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” he shouted.

Yamaguchi stood up, “Tsukki, why are you so shocked that hinata is here? It is December 19 today we have – “ yamaguchi didn’t even finished his sentence when he realized what he just said.

It’s December 19 today, 2 years since the day that guy left. Shoyo shook his head. “I’m fine, I can’t just be in my room every December 19 right? Now come on, we’ll be late for class.” He said and dragged all of his friends to their room.

***

It’s already dismissal and Hinata was eager to go home. He was drained, not only because of the amount of school works that they had today – once in a while, in class, out of nowhere he remembers that pudding head’s smile. He shook his head trying to dismiss his own thoughts.

“Hinata !! Where are you going?” Bokuto – his bandmate asked.

“Ah, I forgot.” He hissed to himself. He forgot they have a band practice today. He was the vocalist of the band named _Sol_ that is very famous to their school.

“I’ll catch up with you guys, I’ll just go to the locker room.” He said

Bokuto smiled, “Okay ! We’ll wait for you.” He said and waved his hands and jogged to the music room.

After a while, hinata arrived at the music room and he found his bandmates, Bokuto who’s in charge of bass, Atsumu who’s in charge with electric guitar, Kiyoomi with drums and hinata the vocalist and also plays electric guitar from time to time.

“Hey guys.” Hinata greeted them with a smile.

Kiyoomi nodded at him, and continued to fix the drums.

“Hey hey hey shoyo!” Bokuto greeted him

“Shoyo.” Atsumu said and smiled a little.

“What are we going to sing today?” He asked.

“Ah, about that, you just pick one song while we wait for someone.” Bokuto said

“Oh, did you finally found someone who can play the bass?” Atsumu asked.

“Yeah, Yaku said that he found a transferee that can join us. He’ll be coming here so we can see him perform.” Bokuto said.

Again? Hinata thought to himself. He was curious about their new member but he shrugged it off and thought of a song that they can play.

He made sure that his guitar was tuned properly, and the rest of them we’re fixing their instruments too.

“Ready when you are.” Atsumu said to him.

He sighed, and started to pluck the chords.

Everyone was shocked on what hinata was playing. It’s their song and his bandmates was the most aware of what happened to them.

_Here I am waking up, still can’t sleep on your side. There’s your coffee cup, the lipstick fades with time._

He closed his eyes trying to feel the beat. He remembers vividly on his mind, his smile, his stares, his hands.

_If I can dream long enough, you’d tell me I’d be just fine, I’ll be just fine._

Am I fine? Will I ever be fine?

_So I drown it out, like I always do, dancing through our house with the ghost of you._

No matter how hard his friends convince him, to move out of that apartment – to just try a new environment so he can move on. He just can’t, he can’t leave the place that’s the only thing that reminds him of that pudding head.

_And I chase it down, with a shot of truth, dancing through our house with the ghost of you._

“ ** _I’m sorry shoyo. I can’t do this anymore.”_**

**_“K-kenma, can we talk about it?”_ **

**_“What’s there to talk about? I don’t want this anymore.”_ **

**_Shoyo chuckled nervously. “K-kenma, what did I do? I’m sorry please come back.”_ **

_Too young, too dumb, to know things like love, too young, too dumb._

**_“We’re just in high school. You’ll meet someone new.”_ **

**_“But I want you!”_ **

**_“But I don’t want you, shoyo.”_ **

_Too young, too dumb, to know things like love, too young, too dumb._

A tear escaped from his eyes. Just as they heard someone come in. he opened his eyes and saw someone that he never expected to see.

That familiar hair

That familiar stare

It’s him,

His **_home_** –

_So I drown it out like I always do_

**_Before._ **

_Dancing through our house with the ghost of you_

Things were different now. He’s not the kenma he used to love and adore.

_And I’ll chase it down, with a shot of truth._

Enough already shoyo, he left you already.

_That my feet don’t dance like they did with you._

He closed his eyes, he knows he’s crying – but he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted it all out, and hinata knows that when he opened his eyes – he has to face kenma – like he didn’t love him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! this is my first time publishing a kenhina fanfic !! i hope you guys enjoy and tell me your thoughts about it.
> 
> ++ let me know if you want chapter 2


End file.
